


james vega

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, james vega is the only character that matters in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mass effect kinda but every character is james vega





	

**Author's Note:**

> james vega

the normandy was drivin in space when all the suden 

"hey james vega, james vega is available on vid com in the war room" said james vega

"ok thanks" said james vega

james vega went to the god dang war room. it was boring as per usual

"HELLO JAMES VEGA THAKNS FOR CHECKIN IN ON ME" said james vega

"ok pops" james vega said 

"BYE" JAMES VEGA LEDFT

the vid com went beep boop 

* * *

a month pass. james vega and his crew went around fightin james vega while chasing the illusive james vega in a war against james vega. but they all just sorta gave up because james vega isnt really a threat hes just a douche

"hey james vega, i been meaning to ask you something" said james vega

"what it is james vega" said james vega " you done piqued my interest"

"aw heck" james vega bluoshed "i was going to ask you if you wanted to dinner with me"

"i love dinnering with you james vega" he was so honored "of course i would"

"ok great this is great wow ok meet me at eight in that presideum place whatever its called" james vega slid out the door with suave. james vega face went red, hes so hot ugh

meanwhile, james vega looked at the floor in contemplation...

"i cant hide these feelings for james vega much longer" james vega whispered in his manly solitude "i have to tell him..."

"james vega?" james vega interrupted cuz he was eavesdropping like the scumbag he is "you have feelings for me?"

"fuck off nobody likes you" said james vega 

anyways hours went by. the date with the lovely james vega was nearing by the minute. except he never showed up the end :(


End file.
